


Waking Up Alone Is Hard (After Waking Up With You)

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, tiny little bit of angst shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: Lucas finds out the three problems of sleeping next to someone you like for the first time.





	Waking Up Alone Is Hard (After Waking Up With You)

Lucas had imagined that spending the night with someone that he liked for the first time would make it easier to sleep, that he would feel safer, more secure and that sleep would be welcome. In fact, it was the opposite. If Lucas could describe it, it would be like sleeping next to an exposed generator, electricity flickering between the two bodies in a way that was both controlled and uncontrollable. 

Getting to sleep was the first problem. Lucas couldn’t understand how sleep would be possible, not when Eliott’s lips were so close to his, not now he knew the taste of them. Every time Eliott pulled away, even when he started to let small yawns escape from the back of his throat, Lucas would move to counteract him. He would tighten his grip in Eliott’s soft curls, he would add just a small amount of friction where he knew they both wanted it, he would even let a small moan come out from between his teeth, letting the boy he was entangled with know of his disapproval. 

“Lucas,” Eliott whispered after one such moan, burying his head into the younger boy’s shoulder and letting his lips brush over the exposed skin there. “You know I want you,” Lucas felt a small shiver go down his spine in response to the words, “but I’ll be honest, I’ve not been sleeping well lately. I want to spend the whole night like this, with you,” Lucas could feel Eliott’s deep exhale across his skin, “but just not tonight. Tonight, I want to sleep with you in my arms.” He stopped the movement of his lips across Lucas’ shoulder and instead moved his head so that his cheek was resting just above Lucas’ heart. 

Lucas let the hand that was still entwined in Eliott’s hair loosen and move so that he was massaging his scalp comfortingly. “Why haven’t you been able to sleep?” he asked, his concern instantly dampening most of his want for them to spend the night doing anything other than sleeping.

Eliott let out a gentle sigh. “Lot’s of reasons.” The silence hung between them for a second that seemed to stretch forward into eternity. “Not all of them bad, though.” Eliott brought up his hand to search for the one that Lucas had moved to rest on the bed. He gently brought their fingertips together so that they were resting against each other. “Some of them, you might even say were good.” Eliott let out a small chuckle, one that, despite its smallness, Lucas felt reverberate throughout his own chest. 

“I assume that they’re similar good things that have been keeping me up then,” Lucas responded, letting his eyes drift shut contently at the thought of Eliott merely spending time thinking about him.

“So, you heard that Pendulum might be bringing out some new stuff as well then?” Eliott asked jokingly. When Lucas let out a small sound indicating his confusion, Eliott moved to prop himself up on one elbow, so that he was looking down at the younger boy, their noses almost touching. “Wait, does this mean that since I introduced you to the best genre of music, you haven’t listened to any more of it?” Eliott started to shake his head slowly, tusking slightly under his breath. 

Lucas opened his mouth to respond, but promptly shut it, instead opting to go in for a small tackle of the boy sharing his bed. Eliott, seeing the mischievous look beginning to form across Lucas’ features, pre-empted the move and quickly turned so that his back was against Lucas’ side, close enough that if Lucas wanted to shift him, he would have to get off the bed to do so. “You little…” Lucas began to mutter through a smile.

Eliott reached back to hold Lucas’ hand. “I can educate you later,” he said, pulling Lucas’ narrow arm around his waist, making it clear what he wanted the younger boy to do. Lucas pressed their bodies together, letting his head rest so that his lips were close enough to Eliott’s hairline that each breath moved the baby hairs there. “Now,” Eliott continued, his voice dropping to a whisper, “we can sleep.”

The second problem was staying asleep. The electricity that Lucas felt never dulled. Lucas put down the times he drifted off to sleep to pure exhaustion rather than a damper between them. 

As Eliott moved, Lucas would wake. If he was too far, the boys having naturally rolled apart or drifted, then Lucas would pull them back together, either finding a new nook to curl himself into around Eliott’s soft yet defined features, or simply bringing their hands back together, so that even in sleep, part of himself would have contact. In each new position, Lucas quickly slipped back into unconsciousness, but just as quickly as he would fall asleep, it seemed, he would awaken again. 

When pale sunlight started to trickle through the thin curtains, Eliott started to struggle to stay asleep as well. Then it became Lucas who was repositioned, like a blanket, being caressed into the right position so that the warmth between them spread. 

Lucas began to view it as a competition. Who would get to rest their head on the others shoulder? Who would get to be encircled in the others arms as the little spoon? Who would get to thread their legs underneath the other’s?

Their restlessness eventually meant that they both woke at the same time, a time at which Lucas’ head had come to rest almost in the centre of Eliott chest, his arms like backpack straps under Eliott’s thin t-shirt. Sensing the speeding up of Eliott’s heart right under his ear, Lucas turned his head so that it was his chin instead of his cheek resting against the dark cotton. His glance showed him that Eliott was looking at him too, through barely open eyes, his lashes disguising his irises. 

“Good morning,” Eliott rasped, the remainders of sleep clinging in his throat. 

“Good morning,” Lucas managed to reply without the same raspiness. He placed a small kiss to the exposed skin at the top of Eliott’s stomach, just below where the material had ridden up to. Eliott let out an appreciative sigh and in that second, Lucas decided that he’d had enough of their sleeping game. He continued to let his lips trail over Eliott’s stomach, applying more pressure where he got a response. His fingers slowly made their way down from Eliott’s shoulder blades, lower and lower until they were grazing the waistband of his boxer shorts.

“Lucas!” Eliott exclaimed, breaking the younger boy’s concentration.

“Yes?” Lucas managed to look up, though seeing Eliott’s blush made him what to head straight back down. 

Eliott began to move to sit up, to which Lucas’ response was reluctant compliance. Lucas slid off his position across Eliott’s legs, expecting the older boy to put some distance between them, but instead he moved to begin to wrap his legs around the younger boy’s own once more. “I thought we said that we’d sleep?” He toned the question somewhere between seriousness and joking, so much so that Lucas wasn’t entirely sure what Eliott wanted of him. 

He chose to stick to his defiance. “No more sleep,” he said which a gentle shake of his head.

“No more sleep?” Eliott responded, placing one hand on Lucas’ shoulder and using the other to lift himself onto Lucas’ lap. “Hmm.” He let the noise come from the back of his throat as he tilted his face forward, allowing the tip of his nose to run along the line of Lucas’ jaw. Bringing their lips within a few millimetres of each other, Lucas could feel the sparks under his skin go haywire. “Good,” Eliott whispered, finally letting their lips touch as he lowered Lucas back down onto the bed. 

The third problem, the inevitable that Lucas didn’t want to think about happening, was waking up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> After Friday night/Saturday morning well and truly killed me off, I thought I'd give my take on what could have happened between the clips.


End file.
